


Missing scene from Letters from Pegasus

by Helis_von_Askir



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helis_von_Askir/pseuds/Helis_von_Askir
Summary: Just how I imagine SG-1 would have reacted to all that the Atlantis expedition had sent them.





	Missing scene from Letters from Pegasus

Missing scene to Letters from Pegasus

 

“Incoming Wormhole!” cried Walter Harriman. Sam sat down next to him, reading the data from the monitor on front of her. “We are receiving a data transmission.”  
In the next second the wormhole closed down. Puzzled Walter turned to Carter. “Who was it from?” he asked.  
“Atlantis!”

“Okay, what’s so damn important that I had to come here at four in the morning?” asked an annoyed acting General O’Neill.  
“Sir, four hours ago we received a massive data transmission from Atlantis,” Harriman explained.  
Jack looked baffled for a second. “And you waited four hours to call me?”  
“That was my idea, Sir,” Carter cut in. “I wanted to be certain that it was really from our people and to start looking through the data. And, Sir, there are some really incredibly things in there.”  
O’Neill looked from Walter to Sam. “Okay, call Daniel and Teal’c. We brief in half an hour.”

Stunned silence filled the conference room after viewing some of the video footage from Atlantis.  
“That gate was in space!” Jack was the first to break the silence. “How cool is that?”  
“Very cool, but how do the use these gates?” Daniel asked. “I mean, they can’t just walk through, right?”  
Sam smiled and pressed a button on her laptop. “No, they can’t, but they have several of those.”  
An the big screen appeared the schematic of a small ship.  
“A gate ship, like the one we found on the planet Major Mayborne lives,” Teal’c observed.  
“Correct,” Carter said. “But they call them Puddlejumper.”  
The others looked at her confused, she only shrugged. “Major Sheppard came up with that. Said they are too small to be called ships.”  
“Puddlejumper. I like that,” Jack said. “What else?”

“Life sucking alien-vampires. That really sucks!”  
“It does indeed, O’Neill.” Teal’c was not really paying intention to Jack’s rather lame joke. He was far more impressed with the deeds of Major Sheppard. The young man was clearly a strong warrior, worthy to fight alongside.

“He did what…?” Jack was clearly tot shocked for a more intelligent comment.  
“He warded of an invasion from these Genii and took the city back pretty much single-handedly.” Carter was as impressed as O’Neill. Both knew that Sheppard had done some special ops in his time, but this was a whole new level.

“She was a 10.000 year old Weir?” Daniel looked like he wanted to start going to Atlantis by foot right this second.  
“Yes, she used a time machine to travel back in the past, like the one we found. And I do believe that it was built by the same Ancient, Janus,” Carter told them. She too would just love to go to this city, what Expedition had found so far was unbelievable and to imagine what else could be there.

“That woman can tap into the telepathic network of this Wraith? Ough!” Jack had seen some wired shit in the last few years, but that was just gross.  
“I bet the doctors would love to get their hands on this Teyla,” the General continued, his tone making clear that he would never allow such a thing to happen.  
“As they did with me and my symbiote,” Teal’c said. The big Jaffa was clearly not thrilled by that particular memory.

“An honest to God ascended woman,” Daniel was in awe. “And they could really talk to her. I mean, no mystic and cryptic remarks, but a real conversation.” The Ascended beings they had met so far weren’t really very talkative except for statements no one understood anyway.

“Nanites! I really, really hate those things!” exclaimed O’Neill with a passion. Those annoying little things really were everywhere.  
“Thankfully, they were able to destroy them by over-loading one of the Naquada generators in the atmosphere.” Carter said. “The question remains, who made them in the first place? McKay doesn’t believe that it was the Wraith and I’m inclined to agree.”  
Oh, great. Another mysterious adversary somewhere hidden among the stars, how cliché! Jack thought. He really, really hated those things.  
End


End file.
